Blackport Security
Founded by Damian Blackborne, Karkand Porter, Seirthen Porter, and Fawn Holmwood, Blackport Security aims to lead the way for the future of contract security forces of the Alliance. Taking pride in our professionalism and superior ability, we strive to ensure that all members of the Alliance are well prepared for threats to come - and are willing to protect those who are not. By being worldwide deployable and using innovative technology at our disposal we ensure that any adversary of our clients or the Alliance are met with incomprehensible force. Those who are willing to face the challenges of Blackport join an elite team of leaders that take pride in your personal progression, concerns, and abilities. Our members are rewarded with a place to call home and fair cuts during operations, allowing for financial stability in a world ravaged by war. Background Formed in the turmoil sparked by the ongoing war between the Horde and the Alliance, Blackport Security aims to be a force than can reach where others cannot. A force that for the right price, can secure and dominate a region with overwhelming force or cripple the infrastructure of a more dominant organization that has already occupied the area. With this in mind a small group of individuals came together to form Blackport Security, the name coming from some of the more influential voices in it’s creation, Damian Blackborne and Karkand Porter. With the organization founded and the long journey that surely awaits Blackport Security, the pages are blank for whatever Azeroth may throw at its members. Branches Within Blackport Security are numerous smaller branches that allow for further employment within the organization. Joining a branch isn’t mandatory, however doing so can increase a member’s pay and may include a number of benefits. The Headhunters The Headhunters are a group of individuals who make it a priority to seek out foes of renown that threaten the Alliance and her allies. From Orc warband leaders, gnoll chiefs, pirate captains, and so on. When Blackport security needs to scratch a name off a list, they send the Headhunters. Intelligence Operatives Working closely with SI:7 and similar organizations, this branch focuses on the collection of intelligence and the defense of it. They’re responsible for most field operations where keen eyes and secrecy are a priority. Treasurers Society Seeking to both locate and protect artifacts of immense power, the Treasurers Society is made up of individuals with a knack for delving ruins and traversing treacherous traps. While the Society often goes out on expeditions to find such artifacts, their main purpose is to safeguard those already found to ensure that the Alliance is secure from any threat that the artifact may pose. Medical Core Given Azeroth’s dangerous reputation, an organization such as Blackport Security needs a devoted medical branch to keep its own members and those of the Alliance ticking. The Medical Core is often sent to aid Alliance territories in times of strife and disaster and are often some of the first people on the scene. Magical Sect Those members gifted with an affinity for the arcane often flock to Blackport’s Magical Sect. The branch permits all schools of magic as long as they’re used in benefit to the Alliance. The Sect is often relied upon for quick transportation through the use of portals, or for studying arcane imbued artifacts. Blackport Industries Blackport Industries embodies the firm in its course for technological advances, whether meant for a battlefield or a homestead. Within the Industries boundaries are the majority of Blackport’s supplies, including their ordinance, food, armor, horses, and beyond. Assets (This will be added when the Guild starts it's first campaign.) Base of Operations Blackport Secuirty doesn’t have a foundation to build upon just yet, however it’s directors are currently scouting for a place of strength that can be adapted for the firm’s needs. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Grand Alliance